mixed_slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Marishock
Jest to śluzak typu Elektryczność. Umiejętności Protoforma *Razi prądem. *Potrafi lewitować. *Na krótki czas staje sie niematerialny. *Potrafi rozciągać swoje ciało. *Razi prądem, który może utrzymać funkcje życiowe umierającej osoby. *Dezaktywuje małe urządzenia. *Włącza małe urządzenia. Transformacja *'Wrapshock' - owija wrogów swoimi mackami i razi ich prądem. *'Electricblast' - wybucha i wyzwala elektryczna falę uderzeniową, która ogłusza wrogów i rozbija obiekty. *'Currentshield' - generuje z macek prąd, tworząc energetyczną tarczę przypominającą pole siłowe, które zatrzymuje większość ataków. *'Shockfeel' - razi wrogów prądem poprzez dotyk. *'Lightningmissile' - wyrzuca z naenergetyzowanego grzbietu energetyczne pociski, które przy trafieniu roznoszą w pierwszym lepszym kierunku niezywkle ostra, parzącą i ogłuszającą błyskawicę. *'Lightningdynamo' - każda jego macka wyrzuca z siebie garść piorunów, którymi może razić wielu wrogów. *'Blowncircuits' - uderza w urządzenie elektryczne i przepala je wybuchem prądu, który w trakcie wybuchu wyrzuca białe błyskawice naokoło. Gdy błyskawice dotkną urządzenia elektrycznego, wybuchają prądem, przepalają uderzenie i posyłają kolejne takie same błyskawice. *'AbsorptionElectricity' - owija macki wokół wroga lub obiektu i pobiera z niego energię elektryczną. Pobranie prądu z elektrycznego śluzaka zretransformuje go i chwilowo odbierze moce, a z maszyny wyłączy ją. Pozwala to też neutralizować bomby Blastipede. Energię potrafi potem wykrozystać by wzmocnić jeden ze swoich ataków lub oddać ja do innego urządzenia. *'Electricbombs' - wiruje i wyrzuca z ciała białe, gąbczaste kule, które potem może wprawić w wybuch, nakierowując naelektryzowaną mackę na bombę lub ją przebijając czymś. *'Elasticlimbs' - rozciąga swoje kończyny, mogąc dosięgnąć daleko położonych obiektów. *'Feeddevice' - owija mackami jakieś urządzenei elektryczne i zasila je energią, mogąc je włączyć lub doładować. Pozwala to także na aktywacje sprzętu wyłączonego po ataku Xmittera. *'Tensilerapper' - rozciąga swoje ciało, przybierając wygląd podobny do kuli, co pozwala mu na odbijanie wrogów dzięki swojej giętkiej strukturze. Jednak ataki ostrymi obiektami oraz kwasami nie są do zatrzymania. *'Lastrescue' - uczepia się powoli umierającego sojusznika i wysyła w niego impulsy energetyczne, które maja na celu pdotrzymanie jego akcji życiowych, póki nie otrzyma on czegos w rodzaju lekarstwa. *'Cessationthinking' - wysyła impuls energetyczny, który wpływa na impulsy elektryczne w umysłach, przez co ofiary nie mogą sie na niczym skupic ani niczego sobie przypomnieć. Wtedy też odczuwają niemalże tę walkę impulsów w umyśle. *'Nettingcurrent' - rozciąga swoje kończyny i łapie nimi wrogów, odpoweidnio związując kończyny i ciało, przez co wszyscy są skrębowani w siatce złożonej z ciała śluzaka, który potem razi ich sporą dawka prądu. *'Shockclash' - chwyta rozciagniętymi kończynami kilku wrogów, po czym przyciąga ich do siebie i uderza nimi wszystkimi o siebie. Przy uderzeniu jego ciało wybucha bardzo silną, elektryczną falą uderzeniową. *'Immateriality' - staje sie niematerialny dzięki zmianie w drobne cząstki energii, co pozwala mu na przenikanie przez obiekty. Nie może jednak przebywać zbyt długo w tej formie, gdyz przekroczenie odpowiedniego limitu czasu automatycznie porazi go prądem i uczyni niezdolnym do walki na określony czas. Ciekawostki *Był inspirowany obcym Amperi z Ben 10. *Potrafi transformować pod wodą. *Żyje on w morskich glębinach, które pełne są elektrycznych ryb i roślni, np.: węgorze. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Elektryczność Kategoria:Śluzaki Niezwykle Rzadkie Kategoria:Ben 10